oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Last Man Standing
Last Man Standing & QOL We've made some small changes to Last Man Standing to help with finding games and to mix things up a bit! *It is now possible to enter casual games with only 24 people in the lobby. *The Dragon Warhammer has been added to the loot chest drop table. *Dragon Claws have now been added to the bloodier key drop table. The introduction of the Dragon Claws and Warhammer is sure to bring an interesting new dynamic to Last Man Standing, and will definitely keep things exciting in the final minutes of a game! High Stakes Weekend This weekend we will be running our second high-stakes weekend for Last Man Standing. From Friday at 5pm GMT until Monday 10am GMT you will be able to participate in a 1m buy-in queue! This high-stakes queue will allow you to potentially win a 15,000,000 coin prize from a single game! If you're a skilled Last Man Standing player and you want to test your skill, don't miss your chance to take part in the high-stakes weekend! STASH Unit List A notice board which displays the status of your STASH units can now be found in Watson's house. The notice board shows whether or not a STASH unit has been built and whether or not it currently contains items. This simple addition will make getting all of your STASH units completed and filled a breeze! Wintertodt Reward Trading Ignisia will now accept the following items in exchange for a Wintertodt supply crate: *Pyromancer Hood *Pyromancer Top *Pyromancer Legs *Pyromancer Gloves *Pyromancer Boots *Bruma Torch *Uncharged Tome of Fire When trading in items, the supply crates you receive provide a single roll on the supply crate drop table. You cannot receive the Phoenix Pet, burnt pages or any of the items listed above from these supply crates. If you exchange a full set of Pyromancer (hood, top, legs, boots), Ignisia will give you five rolls on the supply crate drop table, rather than the 4 you would otherwise receive by exchanging the items individually. Loot Drop Notifications You can now choose to see messages in your chat box when you receive valuable drops. Within the gameplay options section of the settings menu, click the notifications icon to open up the notifications menu. Here you can decide what value a drop must be in order to display a message in your chat box. Once you've chosen how valuable a drop must be in order to display a message, any drop you receive from any monster which exceeds this value will show a message similar to those shown below. ---- In other news *Deadman Season III has reached its conclusion. Deadman Seasonal worlds have now been reverted to standard Old School worlds. *It is now possible to take Pyromancer equipment to Entrana. *Perdu has been moved to more convenient locations in PVP and Bounty Hunter worlds. *The ranged attack bonus of the Heavy Ballista has been increased to +110. *The imbued ring of wealth can now be charged with teleports. *The rate at which you catch sandworms has now been increased. *The flax keeper will now exchange certed flax for certed bow strings instead of giving free flax for the Kandarin achievement diary rewards. *Halloween Music, login screen and death animation have been removed. The Halloween event remains available for the time being. Bug Fixes *Improved blocking in Catacombs to keep Monsters wandering into other zones Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team